emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7532 (21st June 2016)
Plot Holly calls someone demanding to meet. Moira offers to accompany Holly shopping but Holly thinks it's another excuse to check up on her. Moira finds Cain's bloody shirt in the washing a machine and asks if she'll need to lie to the police. Cain admits he beat up Dr Bailey, but tells her not to worry as there is no way Jermaine will talk. At the hospital, Jermaine wakes up to find Belle has been at his bedside all night. Belle tells Jermaine she wants to be with him, but Jermaine hopes things won't get too ugly between himself and Angie. Emma fusses around Pete, who reveals he is moving out. Emma doesn't understand why, as he has no job, and questions why her eldest son can't forgive her as everyone else has. Holly meets drug dealer Simon McManus, but he isn't pleased at how little money she has. Holly suggests she buys some drugs on a tab and pays him back when she gets her wages. Simon enquirers what Holly is doing for work, and upon hearing she is working at in food van at festivals, he suggests she sells some pills from the van on his behalf. Jermaine is discharged and decides to go to the surgery to explain things to Dr Cavanagh. Laurel reminds Ashley he is taking Gabby to pick out a new riding helmet but Ashley is annoyed people are treating like he has already lost his mind. Brenda is at the doctors surgery as Jermaine goes to talk to Dr Cavanagh. Angie emerges from Dr Cavanagh's office and tells her husband he no longer has a job, and is being reported to the GMC. Dr Cavangah confirms Jermaine he is no longer welcome at the surgery, and Angie tells him he has no friends left. Pete calls round at Tug Ghyll to find that Tracy is planning on making the room partition out of a sheet. Pete insists if they are going to share a room they need a proper partition. Vanessa returns home and tells Vanessa that she cannot build partitions without permission, so Pete decides to find somewhere else to live. Holly contemplates whether she should sell the pills or not. Brenda gossips to Vanessa about Belle and Dr Bailey. Vanessa questions what Tracy spends all her money on if she can't pay her rent and tells her Carly has stumped up for share for this month. Dr Cavanagh informs Dr Bailey he cannot risk the surgery's reputation. Belle insists she and Jermaine can now start a fresh now, but Jermaine throws his degree in the bin, and tells Belle that if they hadn't of met he would still be a doctor, and live in a nice house with his wife. Brenda spreads the news about Dr Bailey with the café customers, which Lisa overhears. Nicola informs Ashley that she and Laurel will be spending time in the Pirate ship. Lachlan tells Belle he doesn't want to see her upset, but Belle blames everything on him, as if he didn't break into Jermaine's house, then no of this would be happening. Lachlan apologises but he is adamant everything would have came out eventually. Nicola and Laurel laugh in the pirate ship, and Laurel explains that she didn't think Ashley would reset her so much. Nicola is adamant they will get through it. Pete returns to Dale View, where Emma and James revel they will be getting a place of their own, so he doesn't need to move out. Cain and Lisa confront Belle about her going back to Jermaine. Belle blames Cain for Jermaine losing his job, and dumping her. Lisa insists it is for the best. Victoria find Holly doodling, and asks Holly to design something for leaflets and some T-shirts. Holly phones Simon and tells him she can't sell the drugs. One Cain and Lisa depart for the pub, Belle calls the police to report who beat up Jermaine. Cast Regular cast *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White Locations *Butlers Farm ' 'Living room and kitchen'' *Hotten General Hospital - ''Hospital room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown field *Pirate ship *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,240,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes